


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Makoto and Kyoko’s First Time

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [76]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, First Time, Naegiri - Freeform, Set During Intimacy Arc, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Her hormones having taken control after her run-in with Makoto in the bath, Kyoko drags the surprised and confused Makoto to her room to show him how she feels by having her first time with him.  Will Makoto go along with her plan?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Makoto and Kyoko’s First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an expansion of Chapter Eighteen of Intimacy Arc, and was requested by AtashiWa.

“Hey! Kyoko, where are we going?”

“Shush!” Kyoko silenced him as she dragged him by the wrist out of the sauna.

Makoto gulped, nodding as he struggled to keep pace with the Ultimate Detective, her towel leaving little to the imagination as he watched her powerful legs repeat their jogging motion, her plush rear bouncing up and down underneath her towel. He felt a bubbling warmth pool between his legs, making him blush as he realized what was happening and shoved his thoughts away before his body could fully react, his grip tightening on his own towel.

As soon as he got his arousal settled, Kyoko stopped suddenly, temporarily letting go of his wrist in order to fiddle with her doorknob. Before Makoto could catch his breath, Kyoko grabbed his wrist again and yanked him inside the room, following him inside and closing the door behind her, locking it for good measure as Makoto rubbed his likely bruised wrist.

Now that she was about to take the next step in her hastily conceived plan, Kyoko blushed, hesitating as she fidgeted with the edges of her towel.

_It’s now or never…once you do this Kyoko, there’s **no** turning back…well, here it goes…_

Kyoko took a deep breath and released her grip, her towel falling to the floor behind her.

“Makoto…”

Having finally caught his breath, Makoto turned to face Kyoko, opening his mouth to speak only for his jaw to fall to the floor as he took in Kyoko’s naked form, his eyes bulging as he was unable to look away. Traveling downwards, Makoto focused on her breasts, the perfectly round globes almost begging him to squeeze and caress them, complemented be her pink nipples that stood erect, Makoto barely holding back the urge to drool as he briefly fantasized lathering them with his tongue.

Shaking that particular fantasy from his mind, Makoto’s eyes continued to wander downwards, noticing her slender belly that was so slick and smooth that Makoto felt the urge to kneel down and lay kisses over every inch of it. Continuing to gaze, his eyes widened at the lips between her legs, slightly parting to reveal the tantalizing passageway.

 _Holy shit! Kyoko’s…Kyoko’s…naked!_ Makoto realized as he felt the now boiling heat between his legs, his cock hardening and threatening to poke out of the opening of his towel, a slight pressure at the base of his shaft tempting him and making him desire to nestle his now hard cock inside her forbidden tunnel.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Makoto! You can’t just…you can’t just think about her like that when she hasn’t said anything! What if you’re totally misreading this! Sure, she started touching you in the bath, and dragged you to her room with only your towels to cover you, and took off her towel in front of you…but that doesn’t necessarily mean…_ “MMPH!”

Makoto’s eyes somehow widened even further as Kyoko tackled him, her lips pressed against his own as she grabbed his wrists once more with her own gloved hands. The surprise of her sensual, affectionate gesture combined with her superior strength erased any resistance he might have put up. Gently prying his fingers from his towel, Kyoko watched as Makoto’s towel pooled around his feet.

_I did it! I kissed Makoto! I’m naked with Makoto!_

_Kyoko’s…kissing me! Kyoko’s…my first kiss!_

Not satisfied with this, Kyoko took the lead and walked forward, causing Makoto to stumble backwards until with a yelp, he fell backwards onto her bed, Kyoko falling on top of him as she kneeled on top of his knees, preventing his escape as she took her turn to appreciate Makoto’s naked body.

Makoto’s face was as red as a tomato, Kyoko finding his shocked and embarrassed state cute as her cheeks were still tinted pink. Looking down to his chest, she took note that it was as smooth as a baby’s, not a single hair to be found. His twin pink nipples stood erect, a sign that he was just as aroused by her as she was by him.

Shifting her gaze lower, she took note of his belly; it wasn’t toned at all, a sign of his general lack of exercise. Instead, it had a slight curve to it, a healthy bit of fat having gathered there from the occasional indulgence of hamburgers, hot dogs, and other greasy American foods. Reaching down with a gloved hand, she started to stroke the curve of his belly, making Makoto gasp at her feather like touch.

As she continued her curious ministrations, she looked between his legs, her eyes widening at the obvious sign of his arousal. His cock stood erect, jutting upwards as liquid seeped out of the foreskin, seeming to beg Kyoko to let it snuggle within the folds of her innermost blankets.

 _…It’s slightly bigger than I thought…_ Kyoko mused as she took in the sight of his manhood; despite only being slightly longer and wider than the textbook average, it twitched and throbbed with the same nervousness and horny anticipation that the boy himself was exuding. _Perhaps I should…calm him down a little…_

With that in mind, Kyoko reached down and softly caressed the underside of his cock, making Makoto moan as she stroked him from base to tip. With a curious gaze, she reached for the foreskin and gently pulled it down, revealing his pink, bulbous head. Stroking his shaft with her other hand, she took her right thumb which was resting on the head of Makoto’s manhood and swirled it in circles around his tip. As Makoto opened his mouth to speak, Kyoko silenced him by pressing her lips against his own, her arousing ministrations combined with her hypnotic stare effectively silencing him.

 _Oh Kami! I’m gonna…I’m gonna…_ As Makoto felt a rush of heat shoot up the base of his shaft and Kyoko removed her lips from his own to breathe, Makoto, desperate for answers, swiftly grabbed her hands and removed them from his cock.

Once he had calmed down enough that he wasn’t going to orgasm at the next touch, Makoto staried into Kyoko’s eyes as he demanded “K…Kyoko? What’s going on? Why did you bring me into your room and tackle me onto your bed? Why are we…”

“Shh…” Makoto was silenced as she guided his hands to her breasts as she urged “Don’t talk. Just feel.”

 _Don’t talk? Just feel?_ “…Mmph!”

Makoto’s thoughts were once again silenced as Kyoko leaned down to capture his lips again, her tongue poking out of her lips and trying to nudge his open. As if the kiss and her rubbing his hands against her breasts wasn’t enough, she slowly started to lower and roll her hips. Makoto barely held back a gasp, his eyes widening as Kyoko rubbed her now soaked folds against the underside of his cock, her entrance teasing Makoto’s exposed tip with the promise of acceptance with each stroke.

_Oh, what the hell?_

Under the pressure of Kyoko’s sensual, loving gestures, Makoto caved, relaxing against the bed as he opened his lips to grant Kyoko entry. Smirking in victory, Kyoko released Makoto’s hands, moving her own to grasp his hips while her thumbs stroked around the curve of his belly button. Makoto’s fingers now stroked the sides of her breasts of his own accord as she led his tongue into a dance not unlike the one the two of them had engaged in during Halloween just one week ago. 

Feeling the heat pool in the base of his cock from the combination of her sexual kiss, her sensual strokes on his belly, and her humping and slickening his manhood with her juices to get it ready for its eventual entrance, Makoto chose to partially indulge in one of his sexual fantasies. Slightly moving his hands, Makoto cupped her breasts and used his thumbs to play with her erect nipples, making Kyoko gasp in his mouth as an electric current of pleasure zapped right to her core, making her moan with an unusually loud volume as she felt a gush of liquid pour out of her entrance, slickening every inch of Makoto’s cock.

_I…I came…Makoto…Makoto made me come…_

Removing her lips from his own, Kyoko gasped for breath as she looked over Makoto’s still aroused body. Makoto was groaning, his cock throbbing and twitching wildly as the tip appeared engorged, like a chipmunk that had stuffed its cheeks with too many acorns.

*Groan* “Kyoko…Kyoko, please…I…”

“You what?” Kyoko asked huskily “…What do you need, Makoto?”

Letting his hormones and sexual frustration guide him, Makoto moaned “I…I need…to be…inside you! I need…I need to come…!”

Silencing his tortured moans with a quick peck, she smiled and told him “All you need to do was ask.”

Makoto’s eyes widened as she raised her hips, lining up her entrance until it was directly over his tip, before slamming down upon it, both teenagers gasping from pleasure as the tip disappeared within her folds. Out of a desire to both ease him into her body and to savor the sexual pleasure coursing through them, Kyoko slowly took him within her, his cock disappearing into her folds inch by inch until at last he was sheathed from base to tip inside her core, snuggled within the warmth of her welcoming womb.

“Ki…Kyoko…” Makoto gasped, overcome with pleasure as Kyoko lay over him, smiling lovingly as she moved her hands up and down his sides, her thumbs stroking from his chest to his belly with each stroke of her hands.

Leaning down to briefly peck his lips, Kyoko whispered huskily “Let me handle the rest…just lay back and relax, Makoto…”

Seeing him nod in acceptance, Kyoko began to gently lift herself up until only the tip was left inside her tunnel, before letting herself fall back to his base, both teenagers gasping at the friction between their genitals. Before Makoto could say anything, Kyoko raised her hips before lowering them again, recreating that friction that made them moan and groan.

With each cycle, Kyoko sped up a little more, increasing the electric pleasure and heat that pooled between their legs. In turn, Makoto’s hands returned to stroking her sensitive breasts, his thumbs stimulating the tips of her nipples. Eventually, Makoto couldn’t take the twitching and throbbing in his cock; when Kyoko slammed down on his shaft, Makoto bucked his hips, matching her tempo and pressing his tip against the very end of her tunnel.

With a guilty expression on his face, Makoto apologized “S…sorry” as he continued to buck his hips in tempo with her movements. “I…I can’t help it…you feel **so good** , Kyoko!”

Pleasure now overriding her urge to lecture him, Kyoko assured him “I…It’s fine…We’ll…we’ll do this together…we’ll come together then…just… **don’t stop!** ”

Nodding, Makoto continued thrusting his cock and stroking the peaks of her breasts, an idea coming into his head as he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust. Curious, he decided to enact the other half of his fantasy; releasing his right hand from her breast, he started to crane his head until his face was right in front of her nipple. Before Kyoko could ask what was going on, he opened his lips and encased her left nipple in his mouth, suckling on it and swirling his tongue around her teat.

Kyoko’s mouth hung open, struck silent by the pleasure from her friend’s tongue-lashing, only able to moan “Ma…Makoto… **more!** ”

Egged on by her horny moans, Makoto let go of her breasts, an audible *pop* echoing through the room as Makoto replaced his tongue with his thumb, his right hand cupping her breast once more as he rubbed her nipple. Before Kyoko could groan in frustration, she gasped in pleasure as Makoto suckled her right breast, his tongue now lashing the needy nipple.

Wanting to give him the same added pleasure that he was now giving her, Kyoko reached down and over with her hands, letting her fingers, stroke sensual spirals around his belly button. The added pleasure made Makoto gasp and thrust his hips with twice as much gusto, slamming his tip against the end of her tunnel as he alternated which breast he suckled and which breast he teased with his thumb.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Makoto and Kyoko could only moan as their orgasms zapped through them like an electric current. As the tip of Makoto’s cock slammed against the end of her tunnel, a torrent of her juices burst through the small opening inside her, flooding his manhood as well as soaking his sac. Feeling her walls clench and massage his wildly throbbing and twitching cock, Makoto bucked his hips one more time, pressing his shaking, engorged tip against the end of her moist, hot tunnel. 

Makoto’s erection suddenly stood still, hardening completely as a gush of semen burst from his tip, overpowering the now trickle of her own juices as it jetted through her tunnel and deeper into her womb. It wasn’t until a great overflow of his seed flowed out from Kyoko’s folds, pooling on Makoto’s legs and the bedsheets to join the puddle of Kyoko’s juices that Makoto’s fertile tsunami slowed to a trickle, finally stopping just as Makoto and Kyoko had caught their breaths.

Seeing that Makoto was far too exhausted to move, Kyoko struggled, mustering up the strength to raise her hips, her walls weakly trying to clench Makoto’s softening, slickened cock as it easily slid out of her snatch. Wanting to rest after her first time, Kyoko wrapped her arms around Makoto’s back and gingerly turned them until they were resting on their sides, Makoto’s now flaccid cock flopping on the stained bedsheets.

Still breathless, but now in control of their emotions, Makoto and Kyoko finally looked at each other’s faces, soft smiles adorning both of their faces as they basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Makoto wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, while Kyoko unwrapped her right arm from her shoulder, her fingers reaching forward to absentmindedly stroke random patterns with her pointer finger on his chest and belly. Makoto closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure, letting her soothing touches relax him.

Kyoko smiled contentedly, staring lovingly at the boy she just gave herself to as they both wondered _Did that…did that just happen?_


End file.
